Remote-controlled UAVs with camera capability have been known for many years. UAVs are used to provide visual reconnaissance for areas which are typically inaccessible by humans. These types of UAVs include a hovering UAV which is lifted and controlled by independently driven rotors or propellers. By varying the thrust generated by each of the rotors, the orientation and speed of the UAV can be controlled. Various designs have been proposed for such a UAV, the primary requirement of which is to rigidly mount the rotors at fixed distances from the center of the craft, while minimizing the weight of the structure.
Use of a hovering UAV is especially effective for providing digital imagery or real-time digital video from aerial vantage points. For instance, first responders to a natural disaster or train derailment can benefit from this aerial vantage point to help determine the imminent danger of the situation. Alternatively, a hovering UAV can also be used as a security measure to provide a mobile, airborne security system.
Direct manual control of a hovering UAV requires a great deal of skill and training, and controlling a hovering UAV in such a way requires the user's constant undivided attention. Thus, automation in stabilizing and maintaining flight of a hovering UAV is desirable and has been known for many years. However, directing the course of such an automated hovering UAV may remain challenging and require skill and training in order to make effective use of a hovering UAV.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,228, issued on Feb. 17, 2004 to Rios, teaches a control system for a UAV that includes control translations. The system taught by Rios maximizes operational employment of the UAV payload. By determining spatial references, and then using the references to transform the control stick commands, the operator treats the UAV as a point source. For control through imagery from onboard mission sensors, the transformations provide for the UAV to move itself and achieve payload orientation.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a simplified user-interface that allows a user with little or no training or experience, e.g. no special skills, to effectively operate a hovering UAV or group of hovering UAVs, and which further allows such a user to control multiple partially-automated functions of one or more hovering UAVs within a group of hovering UAVs.